Ai de Gushi Book 1: Betrothed To The Fire Lord
by Maypl Bougher
Summary: The Northern Water Tribe Princess, Howin, must marry the Fire Lord to bring balance to the two countries.
1. The Wedding

**HI It's akopp20. This happens around 1 year after the Gaang defeated Ozai.**

**It is ZukoxHowin (OC)**

"**The Wedding"**

Howin-

I looked at myself in the mirror.

My Blue and white dress shimmered with shells.

The dress under it was blue.

I looked at My northern water tribe crown.

It was white ivory with blue lazuli encrusted on it.

I took a deep breath. I was to marry the Fire Lord. It was the only way to bring peace to the Fire Nation and the Northern Water Tribe.

My servant, Sorana, came in.

"Howin," she said. "The Fire Lord is ready."

* * *

Zuko-

_**Flashback**_

_Mai lay on the bed. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead._

_She was moving uncomfortably around as the doctor checked up on her._

_I sat watching on a chair. I was scared. _

I lost one love, _I thought. _ I don't want to lose another one.

_Moments later…_

_The doctor walked up to me._

"_She didn't-" He started, shaking his head. "She didn't make it."_

_After that, I stormed out. _

_I slammed the door to my room. And started screaming breathing fire and burning the tapestry._

_I then sat on my bed, head in my hands. Sitting there not moving for hours._

_Iroh came in._

"_I brought you some Jasmine tea," He said. _

"_Thank You, Uncle." I said. _

"_You need a wife, Zuko." Iroh said. "You need one that will last and bring together two nations. So they will work together and become a great place."_

_I nodded. "Write a letter to all nations saying:_

'Dear rulers of Great Nations,

I, Fire Lord Zuko, think it is necessary to bring 2 nations into 1.

Whoever responds first, will have the protection of the Fire Nation.

There is only one thing.

I will have to have a Princess to be my wife.

Sincerely, Fire Lord Zuko' "

"_Very Well," Iroh said. "We shall send it tonight."_

_Very quickly we got a response from the Northern Water Tribe. It said:_

Dear, Oh Amazing, Fire Lord Zuko,

The Northern Lights Council, would so gratefully accept this offer.

You may have my youngest daughter, the fair Howin, which means loyal Swallow.

She suits her name well.

We can arrange the wedding date on the Summer Solstice in the Fire Nation.

Yours Truly, Chief Shing of the Northern Water Tribe.

"_Well," Iroh smiled. "I think we need to plan a wedding._

**_End of__ flashback_  
**

I looked into the mirror.

I thought I looked alright. Except for the scar. At the thought I scowled.

I shrugged it off.

Iroh walked in. "Are you ready Prince Zuko?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." I replied.

* * *

Howin-

The wedding music started.

I walked down the carpet with my father at my side.

_How can he do this. _I thought. _How can father make me marry a man I never saw. The first time I will see him is when he lifts up this stupid veil. _

We stopped. I held my breath. I saw a shadowed hand move toward the veil. It was lifted and light poured in. I saw a face of a handsome man.

Zuko saw a fair face.

Well, he was handsome besides a scar.

Zuko saw me stare at it. His face saddened.

When I noticed what was happening I gave him a reassuring smile. His eyes sparkled. We blushed.

"Zuko," the prayer-guy said. "Do you take this Princess to be your wife?"

"I do," Zuko said.

"Howin. Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

We did. We were married.

* * *

**How did you like it? Still make some characters. I need one kid idea. (for the oldest)**

**name:**

**Age:**

**Weapon/element:**

**description:**

**Personality:**

**Pet (optional):**


	2. The Honey Moon

**Hi! It's Maypl Bougher (a.k.a akopp20)! Sorry for the LOOOOONG wait.**

**Here is Chapter 2!**

"**The Honeymoon"**

No ones POV:

The reception passed quickly for the newly wed couple.

They danced, they had cake. But they always found themselves looking into eachothers eyes.

After the party, they rode home in a rhino-drawn carriage, hand-in-hand.

They were having rice and dumplings at the dinner table.

_Oh he is handsome, _Howin thought dreamily, looking into his eyes. _But I will miss my family if I live here._

Apparently she was frowning.

Because Zuko touched her hand and looked into her blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, but she stifled a tear.

He held her hand. "Tell me, Howin, What is wrong?"

She took a deep breath.

"I will miss my family when I live here." Howin said.

Zuko stroked her black hair.

"You can invite them _whenever _you like." He smiled.

She looked into his golden-copper eyes.

She sighed.

"To keep your mind off of that, let's plan our honeymoon!" He said placing a map down and smiling wide.

"How about Kyoshi Island!" Howin suggested. "It brings good memories, from when I was a kid."

"And it brings me memories, too." Zuko said. "But it brings _bad _ones."

"If you give it a second chance you can replace bad memories with good ones!" Howin said with a beaming smile.

"Okay," Zuko said, standing up to put the map away. "we leave tomorrow."

Howin jumped up and squealed. She ran over to Zuko and hugged him.

Zuko was shocked, but he quickly hugged her back.

"I think it's time for bed, honey" Zuko said but he blushed at when he said, "honey".

"Sorry," he blushed an even DEEPER red than before.

"It's okay," Howin said smiling.

Then they went to bed.

* * *

Zuko-

I woke up, startled to find a person laying beside me.

_Oh, _I thought. _It is only Howin. I haven't had a wife for five months._

I got up from bed and put a robe over my pajamas.

I headed downstairs so I can get some breakfast.

I ate one of my rice cakes, when Howin came down.

Apparently she took a bath, because her hair was wet.

She came down and sat across from me.

She smiled wide at the rice cakes.

There was no conversation at the table and we were off .

* * *

Howin-

I was happy. No. I was excited. Excited as much as a lion-seal getting a lifetime supply of sardines.

'Cuz I was getting a man I love for life.

I sighed.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"I am getting a man I love for life, that's what." I said.

"Oh," Zuko nodded. "Okay."

Apparently Zuko was thinking this over.

Because he sat silently for awhile.

* * *

When we got off the boat two days later, I was glad to stretch my legs.

So, to celebrate, I started doing a goofy dance.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, I am celebrating that we can stretch our legs." I said, smiling.

He smiled.

I sighed. "Oh this is a good sight." I said admiring the scenery of Kyoshi Island.

He nodded.

"Last time I was here I was 13. And for my birthday I was to choose a servant. But I chose a friend for life instead." I told him. "Do you want to tell me the last time you were here?"

He took a deep breath. "I was chasing the Avatar."

"Avatar Aang?" I asked. "I thought you two are friends!"

"Well, this was 5 years ago, when I was banished." He told me.

I nodded. _What a cruel father to send his son to find someone who they weren't sure existed. _I thought.

"So then I burnt the village to find him." he finished.

I nodded. "But you wouldn't do that now."

"I will if I am searching for someone I love." he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

I sighed happily.

And then closed my eyes.

* * *

Zuko-

We ate at a fancy restaurant, and had a 10 course meal.

"Whoo, I am stuffed." Howin said patting her stomach _NOT_ ladylike.

That's fine with me.

After the restaurant, we went to shop. BORING!

But Howin shopped for weapons after she bought some clothes.

She bought me a new set of dual doa swords.

It was bronze with black leather handles and rubies on the hilt (the worst part, but not bad).

I bought her a beautiful Gold ring with rubies shaped like fire.

She smiled. I hesitated, but then I kissed her on the forehead.

We walked to the Inn hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Check this story out.**

**Teen Titans: The Annual Superhero Assessments**

**By: Appel Bougher **

_**MAKE A CHARACTER!**_

Name:

_**Age:**_

_**Weapon/element:**_

_**Description:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Pet (optional):**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Parents

**HI EVERYONE! I am SOOO sorry for the long wait, so I will show you how sorry I am by doing an 6 page chappie! And this:**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**I am SOOO sorry!**

**So here is chappie #3:**

* * *

"_**Parents"**_

Howin-

_2 months later…._

"HOWIN!" Cleo my maid screamed. "YOUR PREGNANT!"

My jaws dropped.

"What?" I said, straining my ears.

"You are pregnant, milady." Cleo repeated.

I plumped myself onto the nearest chair and put my head in my hands.

"Shouldn't you be telling Zuko?" Cleo asked looking down at me.

"Yes I will tell him this very moment." I said quietly, trying to hold in my excitement.

I walked down the hall and took a left into Zuko''s garden.

He was sitting on a bench, feeding bread to some turtle-ducks.

I walked over and sat down next to him.

I took a deep breath.

"Zuko, I need to confess something." I said.

"You don't love me?" he said, with a worried look.

I laughed.

I cupped his cheekbone in my hand.

"Now Zuko," I started. "I love you very much. But PLEASE stop jumping to conclusions.

"What is it Howin?" he asked me.

I sighed.

"I am-" I bit my lip. "I am pregnant."

I felt myself being picked up and swung around.

Zuko laughed happily.

"Zuko…" I said.

"Zuko." I am still soaring in the air.

"Zuko!" _Still _ being swung around.

"ZUKO!" I am almost flung into the pond.

"What Howin?" Zuko said warmly.

"I'm dizzy-" I said, walking around like a drunk-man. "And _please _calm down!"

"How can I calm down? I am gonna be a father!" He said pulling me into a hug.

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Zuko?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He said, and kissed me on the forehead.

_Zuko will be a great father, _ I thought.

* * *

Zuko-

Howin just finished writing letters to her dad, Shing, And Uncle Iroh.

First she wanted me to read her dad's.

It read:

_Dear father,_

_I have a _very _important matter to discuss._

_I AM PREGNANT!_

_If it's a boy we will name him Hallow. _

_If a girl we will name her Arika (meaning Water Lily)._

_Well _don't _be coming until he/she is born._

_I will inform you then._

_Well goodbye!_

_Howin Lee (your Loving daughter)..._

"It is good!" I said.

"Well now read Iroh's." Howin said handing me another letter.

It read:

_Dear Uncle Iroh,_

_How are you? _

_Well I am great!_

_Guess what? _

_I am pregnant!_

_Well see you soon!_

_Howin Lee…_

"That's good honey," I said.

"Thank you-" She stifled a giggle.

"What?"

"Thank you… Sweetums." Howin starts cracking up.

I grin.

_Oh she is funny, _ I thought. _Yes she is._

* * *

Howin-

_9 months later..._

I was sitting in the garden with Zuko when a thought pondered to me.

"Zuko?" I asked. "Wanna train?"

"HUH?" Zuko asked confused.

"A bending battle."

"YOU CAN BEND? You never told me!"

"Well, you never asked." I smirked.

"But your pregnant!"

"I can deal."

"Okay. It is _ON!"_ He grinned.

_Later..._

We were in our battle stances.

I was in a waterbending stance.

Zuko was in a horse stance.

When the bell went off, Zuko blasted me with fire.

I grinned, and waterbended a whip to block it.

When he stood back up, he ran and blasted a big blast of fire.

I stood like an earthbender and waited for the perfect moment, and dodged. Then I made a huge wave and made Zuko soaked.

Before he recovered, I jumped behind him.

When he realized I was behind him, he tried to turn on me, but I turned with him like an Airbender.

Then I tripped him with my left foot, and put my right foot on his back triumphantly.

"How-" he started.

"I trained with an earthbender at young age, and Aang also taught me some moves when he was in the Northern Water Tribe." I finished.

"Aaah!" I screamed in pain.

Zuko caught me before I fell. "Howin! What's wrong?" He asked me.

"The baby" I said. "It's coming…"

After that he picked me up and ran into the palace.

* * *

Zuko-

I walked in circle across the room.

The doctor came in.

"You can come in." She said.

I opened the door and ran to Howin's side.

"Meet Arika." Howin said.

"My little daughter…" I said.

"You mean _our _daughter." Howin corrected.

"Yes, Ours…"

I held Arika and smiled.

_I am a father, _ I thought.

* * *

**How was that? **

**Just to point out, this is the same world as Help-Seekers.**

**So Zuko actually met Aza and Jenna. And later on Copper and Jade. OOPS! Spoiler. (well it is obvious they will meet.)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Well Ciao for now!**

**Maypl Bougher. **


End file.
